


Zoro

by Toriko_Lover_2015, Yaoisweeeetyaoi



Series: Hearts [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 00:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriko_Lover_2015/pseuds/Toriko_Lover_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoisweeeetyaoi/pseuds/Yaoisweeeetyaoi
Summary: Damn it... why did.. I... I let this happen!





	Zoro

**Author's Note:**

> This part in the Series was written by my friend, and Rp partner. She really has been the co writer practically from day one, she deals with my random shit all the time like the day I first came at her with this whole idea. She's stuck it through and I cant friggin imagine how far this story would have gotten if I didnt have her ^^ thanks for dealing with my morbid dark shit 🖤🖤

After he left I sat in silence in my room. My mind rushing through so many things all at once; mostly: why did I allow this once again? Why did I let him take control of my body? Why didn’t I fight harder? I asked myself this over and over again but I cant think of an answer. It has been a week now and we’ve been out on sea. It has taken me longer to get out of my room and walk around the ship. Everything is like how it was months ago, which helps a significantly to my recovery. Luffy and Ussop are fishing on the port side, their arguments were music to my ears. And to top it off Brook was playing his violin on the deck. I must admit, the days I was alone I would imagine his music playing in my head and sometimes I caught myself singing along to his music. I manage to walk around the deck feeling the sun against my skin which felt amazing and welcoming.

“Hey Zoro glad your moving around.” I looked over to see Robin walking up to me and welcoming me with a smile. She was a beautiful woman and to see her smile made me feel happy and warm.

“Thank you though I’m still kind of sore. It has been a while since I could even stretch my legs. Thought I have to crawl around hahaha.”

She giggled and got closer to me before hugging me gently. “You are safe now Zoro……you don’t have to fight these struggles alone.” Her voice was soothing and calming which made my body relax against hers and I gave her a small hug back.

“I know…...just need to get used to it you know? Being alone for so long it’s hard to adjust to having people around.”

“Oh trust me I know how that is, I was once the same but you have to open up first and then you can heal better.” She kisses my cheek which made me blush softly on my cheeks but before I could say anything, she pulled away giving me another smile. “Well Franky asked me to keep him company while he is working on the ship so I will see you later Zoro.” I waved at her as she walks back down the stairs to Franky’s shop.

Now what to do……. I looked up to see the Crow’s Nest and it gave me an idea. Maybe I should work out again…..gain that strength I lost and building my mental strength too. I climbed up the latter and pushed the door but it took a bit of time before I could fully open it. Man I have lost most of my strength…… I climbed up and saw that everything was still in their place. This was my escape and safe place when I don’t want to be around people and need to clear my head. I walked around touching the large weights and feeling the mats below my feet. I took off my shoes and shirt thinking what I need to do.

**_“I like your shoulders Zoro, so broad and strong~”_ **

That voice was back in my head, I need to get that voice out of my head and not let it consume me again. I looked for the smallest weight knowing if I go for the big ones I would kill myself…literally. I picked up two dumbbells and lifted them alternating my arms. These aren’t so bad so that’s a good sign that I’m not completely weak.

I did a few reps and drop the bells down panting hard but feeling good. I remember Chopper saying something about the body lets out a chemical that helps make you feel better when you work out. “I should keep doing this….” I told myself now determined to get back into my work out sessions seeing how I feel a bit better after doing that. For an hour I did simple lifts and push ups to see my limit and go from there.

**_“What do you think your doing Zoro?”_ **

The voice was back but I ignored it keeping myself focus on my work out. But then I felt a hand pushed me down on the floor making me gasp and look up to see that person above me.

_**“What have I told you about pushing your body? You don’t need to I’ll take care of you~”** _

I shook my head trying to get him out of my head but what scared me was I felt something wet on my neck. I pushed the person from me and opened my eyes seeing he was gone. I curled up and held my chest trying to not cry again, I cant have this consume me…… I’m finally home but why does he keep getting in my head. I stood up and walked over to the bathroom to wash my face hoping the water can clear my head better. The coolness of the liquid did help cool my body but the image was still in my head. I looked up at the mirror to see that face next to mine and it was smile wickedly at me.

_**“No matter what you do…..no matter where you are….. I will always be with you. After all you have my jolly on you~”** _

The cold dead hands touch my body and lips kissing my neck making me shiver. Please stop this……I don’t want to go back there anymore…..stop! I slammed my hand against the mirror breaking it and cutting my hand blood covering the sink and the shattered glass. I have to stop this…..this cant continue anymore…..


End file.
